You found me
by Moonyandloony
Summary: Sora está destrozada por la traición de su novio y sus ¿Supuestos? amigos. Ahora, bajo una gran depresión, tal vez encuentre el apoyo y el amor que necesitaba en la persona que menos esperaba. Una historia de amor y amistad, con algo de decepciones también. Sora/Daisuke, Hikari/Takeru, Miyako/Ken
1. 1—Decepción

**Capitulo uno**

** Decepción**

**.**

Taichi Yagami se encontraba a unos pocos metros de Sora, su supuesta novia, ¿Supuesta? Bueno, si, aunque ahora mismo el castaño besaba a Mimi, la mejora amiga de ambos; la Takenouchi era su novia oficial.

Por un momento Sora creyó que tal vez era su culpa. Si se ponía a pensar y a recordar, ella no solía salir mucho con Tai, casi siempre estaba ocupada con otras cosas que consideraba un poco más importante, como sus estudios, o su trabajo en la florería con su madre, y ni siquiera habían llegado a mucho como pareja, no más que algún beso apasionado y un roce tímido -de parte de la pelirroja-. ¿Y si Taichi se había cansado de ella? Al parecer había decidido buscarse a alguien un poco más devertida, no tan tímida, alguien como la Tachikawa.

Y Mimi recién volvía de los Estados Unidos, a pesar de que hablaban seguido, la pelirroja había decidido ocultarle la relación que mantenía con Taichi, aunque solo fuese por qué era bastante reciente -casi dos meses- y también quería contárselo en persona. Se suponía que eran mejores amigas.

La escena que estaba presenciando le abofeteo la cara y ella regresó a la realidad, para encontrarse con los ojos color miel de la que se hacía llamar su amiga.

— Sora —llamó ella, soltando al fin los labios del moreno, el cual tenía una mirada de asombro, parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su novia estaba ahí.

Yamato Ishida se acercó a la nombrada y se puso a su lado, mirando con un dejo de decepción a su mejor amigos.

Decepción.

No había rastro de otra cosa que no sea decepción. Sora miró a sus compañeros.

La misma mirada en todos. Ninguno estaba sorprendido. No era como si los sorprendiera esa muestra de afecto entre los castaños.

La Yagami menor se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, tirándola para, supuso la Takenouchi, sacarla de esa situación bastante incomoda -para ella y para todos-

Hikari, Takeru, Yamato... Miyako, Ken, Joe, Daisuke, Koushiro y hasta Cody... todos.

¡Ellos lo sabían!

Sora se sintió más estúpida que nunca y soltó de un tirón la mano de la castaña, casi como quemara, y los volteó a ver.

Sus ojos, esos que siempre tenían unas pizca de alegría, estaban humedecidos y se insultó mentalmente por ser tan débil y demostrar sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, pero a pesar de todo, ella no lloró.

Cerró los puños y se mordió el labio fuertemente, casi hasta hacerlo sangrar. Con la frente bien en alto caminó hasta la salida de aquel aeropuerto.

Dolió, si, no lo podía negar. Vamos, eran su mejor amiga y su novio. Besándose en sus narices, como si no le importara que ella se enterará de esa forma tan cruel.

Pero obviamente Sora era mucho más que eso, no lo demostraría. No iban a enterarse del dolor que le causaba, o al menos iba a tratar de que no lo hicieran.

Pudo oír la voz de Miyako llamándola pero la ignoro mientras trataba de que esas lagrimas que se había aguantado delante de todos no se liberasen.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Desde ese día Sora Takenouchi cambió.

La pelirroja no hablaba, ni con su madre, había ignorado los llamados de todos los que estuvieron presentes ese fatídico día, y ni siquiera había ido a visitar a Biyomon.

Traicionada, humillada, usada. Así se sentía.

Toshiko estaba preocupadísima por su hija. Se había dado cuenta de que Sora apenas comía, dormía poco y al parecer se había desconectado de todo y todos. Lo único que recibía de su parte eran monosílabos indicándole apenas de que estaba bien.

Y se dio cuenta de algo que la asusto muchísimo más que todo lo anterior.

El brillo que Sora tenía en los ojos, ese brillo que tanto representaba a la portadora del emblema del Amor, había desaparecido completamente.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Luego de una semana de estar prácticamente encerrada en su cuarto, la pelirroja decidió volver a la escuela. La primera que llego -corriendo- a su encuentro fue Hikari, luego Miyako, quien la abrazó efusivamente mientras ella cambiaba su calzado.

Yamato y Koushiro también se acercaron a la chica pero se detuvieron al ver la escena, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Sora seguía guardando sus cosas mientras Miyako la abrazaba y Hikari le agarraba de los hombros. pero ella hacía como si no estuviesen, parecía que no las veía.

— Sora... —Susurró las castaña zamarreándola por los hombros— ¡Por favor! ¡Ya pasó una semana! — No sigas con esto... —La portadora de la Luz soltó unas lagrimas gruesas pero eso no logró llamar la atención de la chica-

— Yagami-san —La nombrada abrió los ojos entre sorprendida y asustada. Sora nunca la había llamado así, ni a ella ni a nadie, ella no era así.—Por favor deténgase... —Hikari iba a contestar pero el nudo que se había formado en su garganta no se lo permitió, dejando que la pelirroja siguiera su camino.

Hikari cayó rendida al suelo cuando Sora se alejo, Miyako la abrazó mientras ambas lloraban.

— Tranquila Hikari-chan —Dijo la pelilila mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas a la castaña— Todo se arreglará, lo prometo. ¡Vamos a arreglar todo eso! Lo haremos porque...¡Lo haremos porque somos amigas, Hikari-chan!

— Miya-chan...Ella ya no es nuestra Sora...


	2. 2—Broken

**Capitulo dos**

**Broken**

Sora Takenouchi caminaba bajo la atenta mirada de casi todo el alumnado de la escuela superior de Odaiba. Al parecer, los rumores habían sido esparcidos rápidamente recorriendo así cada rincón del lugar y parecía que no quedaba ni un alma que no supera que la relación que tenía con Taichi Yagami, la gran estrella deportiva del estableciemiento había acabado y que ahora el estaba con Mimi Tachikawa, la princesa rosa que recientemente volvía de Estados Unidos. Eran la pareja perfecta -A los ojos de casi todos- y Sora era el centro de comentarios incómodos.

— ¡Sora! —Una voz conocida grito su nombre y todo -y todos- se detuvo a su al rededor. La nombrada suspiro y se girópara encontrarse con la chica de ojos miel, seguida por Taichi y sus ex-amigos, quienes parecían bastante incómodos con la situación — Tenmos que hablar, ¿Cuanto más va a durar esto? Sora, no tienes que seguir con este estúpido juego...Solo hablemos, quiero explicarte como fueron las cosas...

— Mimi —Llamo el Yagami— No es necesario hablar estas cosas aquí y ahora...

Sora solo se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino bajo la mirada de los chismosos que se habían detenido a escuchar la conversación de los elegidos.

— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Si tan solo...! Si tan solo...Eres un estúpido Taichi, te juro que no te entiendo nada. ¿Por que lo hiciste?

— No lo sé Matt —Se excusó el chico— Es ue Mimi...ella es...Creo que es ella...Tú sabes,,,

— Claramente no lo sé —Dijo el rubio haciendo el gesto de comillas con sus dedos, en forma de burla—

— Creo que después de todo no...no la amaba...

— ¿Te estas escuchando Tai? —Dijo Daisuke— Que no la amarás no es una excusa para lo que hiciste...

— Eh, chicos —Llamó Koushiro— ¿Podrían calmarse un poco? Creo que realmente están dando un gran espectáculo, pero deberían parar.

— Oigan...¿Y Mimi?

— Creo que se fue detrás de Sora hace un buen rato... —Dijo Ken en un murmuro más para él que para los demás.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Bueno, las cosas con Takenouchi y Tachikawa no eran mucho mejor. La primera estaba de espaldas, con los puños cerrados y apretados contra su cuerpo.

— Mira, Sora, algún día vamos a tener que aclarar las cosas ¿Sabes? —Comenzó la castaña— Y es mejor hacerlo ahora...Yamato —Dijo al ver como los demás llegaba, y el rubio lo hacía con la intención de que la charla terminara— Solo vamos a hablar, no te metas...

Sora de dio la vuelta dándole la cara a los demás y con un gesto pesado abrió los ojos.

— ¿Lo sabías?

— Sora... —Susurraron Mimi y Taichi a la vez.

— Bueno, supongo que eso es un sí —La pelirroja suspiro pesadamente y se peino el cabello para atrás cansadamente— Esto es todo lo que necesitaba...

— ¡Sora!

— No te metas Daisuke —Gruño Mimi— Esto es entre ella y yo, en realidad ninguno de ustedes debería estar acá, ni tú, Tai...

— Me importa una mierda lo que pienses, Mimi —Comenzó el moreno— Pero Sora es mi amiga y me meto si quiero.

— Callate Daisuke —Ahora fue Taichi, quien lo empujo para apartarlo de las chicas. Hikari y Takeru lo agarraron para que no tratara de meterse otra vez.

Sora suspiró. Se sentía mejor.

Un poco.

Por un momento las comisuras de sus labios de curvaron levemente hacía arriba.

— Sora...—Susurró Miyako—

— Realmente los quiero...—Susurró la pelirroja mientras la mueca de su rostro se ablandaba— Y quiero agradecerles por todo, ya saben, esas temporadas en el Digimundo, esas noches de reuniones, los aniversarios, las salidas, los recuerdos, en serio...Y lamento no haber sido la mejor novia, ni la mejor amiga...perdón. Y como dije, los quiero demasiado, pero no puedo lastimarme más, esto realmente me hace mal ¿Saben? Aprecio muchísimo que quieran que todo sea como antes, pero yo no puedo hacer como que no paso..yo...

— ¡Deja ya esto! —Explotó Mimi y se acerco más a ella— No es nuestra culpa ¡Si no tuya!...Si tanto eras mi mejor amiga tendrías que haberme contado todo, ¡Tienes razón! No fuiste una buena amiga, tampoco una buena novia. No puedo creer que después de todo lo que paso sigas con esto, no pensé que eras tan orgullosa. Puedes hacer como si no paso, sabes que puedes, siempre lo haz hecho, cuando estabas en el Digimundo no eras así. ¿Por que tenes que cotar todo lazo de amistad con nosotros? ¿Que no podes dejar que seamos felices?

— Mimi ya basta —Dijo Ishida, más serio de lo normal.

— No te creía tan egoísta —Los ojos de la castaña estaban llenos de lagrimas—No mereces mi amistad, ni la de nadie...no mereces el amor de Tai...Ni siquiera mereces... no mereces...¡No mereces el emblema del amor!—Gritó sorprendiendo a todos—

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Sora rió entre dientes, casi internamente.

— Tienes razón... —Dijo seria.

La Takenouchi se metió la mano en el cuello de la camisa y de un tirón sacó un collar, más precisamente su emblema, el amor. — No lo merezco, nunca lo merecí y ahora menos, claramente —Lo soltó y se dio media vuelta para irse.

Miyako lloraba. Hikari lloraba. Mimi lloraba —Claramente no por el mismo motivo que las otras—

Daisuke tiraba insultos para todos lados, enojado con la nueva pareja del grupo mientras Takeru y Koushiro —Ambos sorprendidos tanto por lo dicho por la castaña como por la reacción de Sora— trataban de frenarlo antes de que tratara de pegarle a Taichi.

Yamato maldecía a su mejor amigo internamente mientras se arrepentía por no haberlo frenado cuando pudo.

Y Sora, sin que nadie pudiese notarlo, se quebró internamente.


End file.
